Kaleidoscope
by carzla
Summary: [One Shot - Spoilers: Chapters 393 to 398] He was dying, that much was obvious to himself. But before he would let himself succumb to Death, he would offer one last protection...


**_Kaleidoscope_**

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi. This story contains spoilers from chapters 393 to 398; feel free to hit the back button if you do not wish to be spoiled. I only own this plot idea. Thank you._

* * *

**Full Summary:**

**One Shot – Spoilers: Chapters 393 – 398 He was dying, that much was obvious to himself. But before he would let himself succumb to Death's alluring pull, he would offer one last protection to his beloved younger brother. Even if he would die being labeled as a villain for all of eternity, it would be all be worth it… As long as Sasuke was safe…**

* * *

"My eyes…" _I give them to you._

He could feel it. His life force was fading fast. He barely had any energy left to move to transfer the Mangekyou Sharingan to Sasuke. But he would do it to protect his younger brother, even if he felt like succumbing wholeheartedly to the alluring pull of Death at that instance.

_Uzumaki Naruto was right. I'm not a good brother. If I had been… I wouldn't have hurt you so much._

But you don't need to know why I did what I did. You'd be better off not knowing, Sasuke…

Unbidden, the memories from his past resurfaced. He saw in his mind's eye the wonderful times he had spent with Sasuke, when everything was still simple and uncomplicated. As much as he had tried to shut out his childhood memories and the irrational thoughts of ever being able to regain the sort of relationship he used to share with Sasuke, at this moment, he had to wonder if the Sharingan was able to allow him to create an illusion of his happier days and let him live in it forever.

He vaguely noticed Sasuke's wide eyes staring at him as he approached. Without a doubt, Sasuke thought he was going to gouge out his eyes. He couldn't blame his brother anyway. It wasn't as if he had been letting on any hints for Sasuke to think otherwise either. Itachi smiled then, irony, sadness and the undeniable love he had for his brother all mixing into it.

It didn't matter if Sasuke would never learn the truth. It didn't matter if nobody would mourn his death. It didn't matter if he was hated even in death. Nothing else mattered…

As long as he could keep his younger brother safe, he would be satisfied.

His fingertips touched Sasuke's forehead – reminiscent of the times where he had done that to tease a much younger and far more innocent Sasuke – and with that simple contact, the Mangekyou Sharingan gained a new owner even if Sasuke was unaware of it. With the loss of the powers of his Mangekyou Sharingan, he felt the rest of his limbs give out on him and he collapsed onto Sasuke. A memory flashed to the forefront of his mind, one of him catching Sasuke when he had almost fainted from exhaustion after a hard day's training from one of their long-gone childhood days.

"_Sasuke! Are you okay?"_

"_Un… yeah, I'm fine Nii-san… Thank you…"_

"_Don't push yourself too hard. It won't do you any good if you overexert yourself."_

"_But… I have to work hard! Then next time, when I grow up, I can catch you too!"_

Of course, that 'next time' never happened, and it would never become a reality ever again. Perhaps though… just perhaps he could dream that when Death came to claim him shortly, he would be granted a last wish… a last illusion of his family, or rather, just his younger brother… and he could, and _would_, apologize for all he had had to put him through.

_Sasuke… I'm…_

_I…_

But the kaleidoscope had vanished…

…and the faint embers of light finally faded away.

* * *

**First ever Naruto fanfic, and as always, I dabble in angst as a starting point. Quite obviously, I adore the Uchiha brothers... especially now that Itachi's been revealed to be a matyr. While I've heard comments that Madara might be just using it as a way to turn Sasuke against Konoha and hence Itachi being a good person all along isn't true, it still doesn't explain with Itachi transferred his Mangekyou Sharingan to Sasuke. No?**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading! And that I didn't do anything too OOC to Itachi... because the sole reason I've gone to read and watch a bit of Naruto is because of the latest developments in the manga in relation to Itachi and Sasuke.**

**_carzla_**


End file.
